Divergent: Les Sigmates d'Alpha
by Crosswald
Summary: Durand les grand jeux magique le conseil décide d'ajouter une étrange chose au jeux...et tout à fait inattendu ! il y aura des oc et ils m'appartiennent ! "preview "


PROLOGUE:

"Cette douleur...elle est si insupportable...pourquoi suis je là déjà ? Ha...! Oui c'est vrai parce que nous sommes différents...la différence ce mot que je haï que je déteste tant..."

_Gling gling ! Le bruit devenu si familier des chaînes que l'on retire avant d'ouvrir la porte, un soldat me parle ou plutôt n'aboies dessus_

**-C'est ton jour gamin les grands patriarches veulent te voir peut être allons nous enfin être débarrassé de toi. **_Ricana t-il bêtement..._

_L'on me couvrit les yeux et me traîna dehors sans ménagement et m'emmenai je ne sais où...en passant grâce à mon ouï très sensible j'entendis des soldats parler. _

**-Regarde le c'est juste un gosse il doit avoir 8 ans...qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?**

**-Je sais pas et j'veux pas savoir...**

**-Tient regarde ils en amène deux autres...Des gamines en plus elles ont la même mèche brune que le premier.**

**-Ça doit être de la magie noire...Brrrr.**

**-Je sais pas, je m'en fou et je me casse.**

**-Ouai j'te suis ça m'fou la chair de poule ces sous sols...**

"_Deux autres gamines ! Cela doit être mes soeurs elles on toutes les deux 6 ans mais ne sont pas jumelle l'une a 4 mois de plus que l'autre et deux ans de moins que moi...je suis rassuré elle on l'air d'aller bien vu comme elles hurle des obscénités au soldats" Puis soudainement j'entendis le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et des tas de petits murmures. _

_Violemment un homme me retirera le morceau de tissu qui me couvrait les yeux. Devant moi se trouvait dans une salle une sorte d'assemblée en hauteur constitué en très grande majorité de vieilles personnes, l'un des leur s'approcha il était grand et portait une sorte de toge blanche et noire il nous toisait avec un regard mauvais._

**Aujourd'hui mes frères nous sommes réunis affin de donner le jugement final à ces trois individus.**

**Dréors Aaron, Dréors Jenny, Dréors Erika **

**VOUS qui êtes des insultes à la magie, aux mages vous les derniers représentants de l' Alpha Stigma.**

**Vous serez entraîné et formé à tuer vous serez des assassins...NOS assassins...il l'avait dit avec cruauté.**

_Il n'avait pas mentit tous de suite en revenants ils nous avaient formé à tuer l'entraînement était rude pour ne pas dire horrible à 13 ans ils m'avaient envoyer tuer un prêtre que je n'avait évidement pas exécuter je lui avait dit de s'enfuir loin très loin mais quelques fois nous étions obligé d'éliminer les cibles soit parce que elles méritaient la mort ou que nous étions observé. _

_Quand j'eus.17 ans et mes soeur 15 pour me récompenser d'une mission d'escorte l'on m'avait offert deux oeuf l'un Gris et noir l'autre blanc et doré peut après avait éclos un petit chat volant que j'avais nommé Minas et un petit tigre blanc et doré don le pelage ne pouvait être transpercé par des lames je l'avais appelé Byakko, tous les deux nous avait apporté beaucoup de réconfort et de joie a moi et mes soeurs._

_C'est au alentour de mes 19 ans qu'en missions nous avions rencontrer Aldéran l'ancien truand devenu prisonniers et mercenaire au service du conseil contre son gré, nous étions devenu amis et il a même développé une sorte de loyauté envers moi, c'est aussi en mission que Loren et Theri sa grande soeur nous avait rejoint eux n'était prisonnier que depuis très récemment nous avions donc peut les tirer des chaînes du lavage de cerveaux que nous subissions._

_Nous avions formé une sorte de petit groupe un groupe au lien indestructible._

_Aaron 19 ans_

_Jenny 17 ans. _

_Erika 17 ans_

_Loren 16 ans_

_Theri 18 ans_

_Aldéran 49 ans_

**Ensemble personne ne pouvais nous dire non.**

CHAPITRE 1

_Un __ jour lors des grand jeux magique de L'an X791 le conseil eu sommet de leurs influence diplomatique décidèrent de nous y envoyer nous battre pour le rendre les jeux plus amusant et avaient également été envoyer un groupe de rivaux qui étaient des fils des membres du conseil des gosses pourris gâté et qui se prétendais mage alors qu'ils savaient à peine faire une petite flamme._

Seul 4 d'entre eux pouvais êtres éventuellement dangereux Drain le God slayeur de vent Kain l'archer des tribus du nord Sydia la mage d'eau et Eos l'épéiste.

**POV MKAROV**

_Les jeux se déroulent bien nous sommes le 2 ème jours voyons voir la prochaine épreuve._

Lorsque la citrouille parla.

_**Chère Guilde ! Nous vous annonçons que à partir de cette année les grand jeux magique dureront 12 jours au lieu de 8 ! Et que a cette occasion un petit plus sera accorder a DEUX guilde, la possibilité de voir deux groupes de 7 les rejoindre ! Vous avez 3 minutes pour choisir si ou non vous voulez qu'un groupe vous rejoigne !**_

_Je me suis levé derrière moi la guilde attendais mon avis._

_**-Que voulez vous ? leurs demandai je**_

_**Natsu: pour**_

_**Grey: contre**_

_**Erza:...pour**_

_**Mira:pour **_

_**Gajeel: contre**_

_**Luxus:contre**_

_**-... il n'a pas été dit que nous serons obligatoirement obligé de les faire combattre donc nous dirons oui.**_

_**Le temp est fini qui accepte ?**_

_**Quatro pupy. Non**_

_**Mermaid . Non**_

_**Lamia scale. Non**_

_**Bue pegasus . OUI**_

_**Fairy tail . OUI**_

_**ET...Sabertooth...**__en nous voyant lever la main Sabertooth l'avait lever aussi rien que par défi. __**OUIIII**_

**Hooo**_** Blue Pégasus baisse finalement la main.**_

_**TRÈS! ! BIEN ! PASSONS À LA PRÉSENTATION DE NOS CHER NOUVEAU VENU !**_

**RETOUR POV Aaron**

_"Ridicule tous simplement ridicule participer aux grand jeux magique...mais quelles mouches les on piqué bordel !_

_Le trac...oui çà doit être le trac J'AI LE TRAAC ...je suis ridicule tout est ridicule. Je me retournais Loren me regardais avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Un regard suffit à lui faire tourner le sien._

_Il est l'heure allons y._

_Nous sortions des coulisses et nous dirigions vers la lumière..._

**POV ERZA**

_Tous le monde était suspendu au porte de l'arène lorsque deux groupes sortirent l'un de l'entrée nord les autres du sud disposé en ligne._

_Ceux du nord sont composés d'un énorme tigre blanc a rayure doré qui marchait en bout de file à sa gauche deux jeune femmes qui se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau elles avaient des cheveux brun roux disposé en chignons dont une mèche brune tombait des yeux bleu profond cerclé de bleu plus clair, l'une portais un short blanc un débardeur noir une veste en jean noir cependant des protections en cuir avait été mise au coudes._

_L'autre portais également un short mais il était bleu foncé et un sweat shirt gris également renforcé au coudes._

_A leurs droite un un jeune garçon sans doute légèrement plus jeune que Natsu marchait non loin d'une jeune femme, les deux avait des yeux vert clair perçant bordé de de vert plus foncé. La fille avait de long cheveux blond platine le garçon les avaient court et blanc._

_Un colosse marchait entre ces deux là il avait des cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux de la même couleur il devait avoir dans la trentaine et etait équipé d'une armure noire et blanche assez imposante._

_Et enfin le dernier un jeune homme Brun foncé aussi avec la même mèche auburn que les deux première jeunes filles et des yeux bleu profond entouré de doré il portait une chemise bleu qui n'était pas renté dans le pantalon, par dessus un t-shirt noir au bout des ces manches il y avait des lanières de cuir, il avait un pantalon noir et un gant en cuir à la main droite. _

_En face des gens tous habillé en noir, il y avait, un blond au yeux bleu assez grand, deux jeune fille au cheveux bleu et au yeux rouges, un garçon au cheveux noir et au yeux brun, un autre au cheveux vert et au yeux jaune acide, et une autre fille au cheveux violet et au yeux noir._

**-Les membres du sud s'appellent Black O'Lantern et ceux du nord, Weiss . Procédons au tirage au sort **

**Fairy tail se verra attribué...LES WEISS !**

**ET SABERTOOTH LES BLACK RIDER !**

_Ainsi ce sera eux tant mieux je me vois mal travailler avec des gothiques._

_**Pour compenser cet écart les autre guildes auront le droit de grandir leur equipe j'usqu'au nombre de 7 maximum alors que sabertooth et Fairy tail pourrons être 9 MAIS avec l'obligation d'avoir au moins 3 de ces dernier actif. A l'occasion de toutes ces nouvelles, ce jour est un jour de repos! Bonne journée a tous !**_

_**RETOUR POV Aaron**_

_Fairy tail ? Ces cinglés casses brique ?(soupir)_

_Bon à Présent l'heure de la rencontre ! _

_Nous partions en direction de leurs auberge où nous logerions dorénavant. Arrivé devant la porte chacun d'entre nous inspira un grand coup puis nous entrâmes d'un seul coup._

_Dans leur salle commune tout le monde s'était tuent et nous toisait avec surprise, hostilité, bienveillance etc ..._

_Un petit vieil homme descend de son tabouret s'approche vers moi et dit._

**-Je m'appelle Makarov Dreyar, qui êtes vous et pourquoi êtes vous ici ?**

**-Bonjour . Je m'appelle Aaron Dréors et je fait parti du groupe qui doit vous rejoindre à partir d'aujourd'hui. **

**Ravi de faire votre connaissance. **_Dis je en souriant sincèrement quoique un peut tendu...ou crispé mais le vieil homme m'avais l'air fort gentil. Je lui tendis alors la main._

_Après m'avoir toisé un long moment il ne saisit pas ma main mais se jeta à mes épaules en...souriant et hurlant à mes oreilles. (il pue l'alcool)_

**-ALLER TOUS LE MONDE CE SOIR C'EST LA FÊTE ON ACCEUIL DE NOUVEAU VENU ! **

_Tous le monde leva sa chopine hurlant_

**BIENVENU !**

_Nous étions tous étonné mais la joie de la fête étais contagieuse et nous fûmes pris dedans._

_(...long soupir) la soirée va être longue pensais je..._

Tandis que dehors une personne les observaient et s'empressait d'envoyer son rapport.

_Dans un bureau._

_Hum...alors comme ça ils s'amusent bien...__**SIRIUS!**__ Envoyer donc des testeurs dans cette auberges...Les gens de cette races ne mérites pas de rire ne serait-ce sourire._

_-B...bien maître... _

_Dans son vaste bureau le vieil homme au cheveux blanc ria d'un rire maléfique, cruel et sadique._

* * *

**_BRAVO ! La lecture ne vous a pas tuer ! N'hésiter pas a follow pour suivre les chapitres ou poster des review ca fait toujours plaisir et puis ça motive grave !_**

**_A dans au moins trois jours car j'ai mis 3 jour à écrire ce chapitre ! Sinon je posterai un chapitre toute les semaine MINIMUM Sinon 2 tous les 3 jours 3 cours chapitre ou 2 long. C'est un créneaux très très dur a tenir alors je ne vous promet pas une EXTRÊME PONCTUALITÉ mais j'essaierai, et je ferai de mon mieux._**

**_MERCI_**

**_Et dites moi des truc, des conseil n'hésitez pas ! Mais pas d'insulte ! Sur ce au revoir !_**


End file.
